


Hearts and Frogs

by alxmariejackles



Series: Ian x Mickey Prompts [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Autopsy, Assault, Blood, Fluff, Graphic Description, High School, Homosexuality, M/M, Swearing, mentions of female beating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxmariejackles/pseuds/alxmariejackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ian and Mickey high school sweetheart au (make it fluffy pls) :) -Anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts and Frogs

“Todd asked me out today,” Mandy stated, flipping a page in her geometry textbook. Todd, hm, not bad at all.

“You say yes?” I looked at her, eyebrows raised. I’m glad I've gotten her to agree to stop our fake dating shit. I wanted her to be happy with the right guy that treated her well. And, Mickey was not amused with our ‘relationship’.

_“Yo, why you still dating my sister?” Mickey asked casually, flipped through a magazine, lounging on the Gallagher sofa with his feet in my lap. Cute how hard he tried not to sound jealous. You tried, Mick._

_“You jealous?” I teased, lifting his feet off my lap and snaking my way up to his face. I grabbed the magazine out of Mickey’s hands and flung it on the coffee table, looming over him as I pinned his wrists above his head on the filthy brown cushions._

_“No. . .” he looked away, “It’s just starting to feel incesty.”_

_I rolled my eyes and kissed the corner of his mouth, always so blunt. . ._

_“I’ll stop. We’ll just be friends.”_

_Mickey looked back at me, raising his eyebrows. “Seriously?”_

_“Seriously,” I confirm, getting off of him to go get some beers. “You wanna beer?”_

_“Hell yea.”_

Mandy scoffed, “hell no. He’s too obedient, doesn't do anything _daring_ ,” she gave me a toothy grin, wiggling her eyebrows. “Defiantly not my type. Could be yours though, he’s totally bi.”

“Oh really? What, you don’t think I want someone a little _daring?_ ” 

Completely oblivious to Mickey and I’s relationship, she looked taken aback. “Of all people Ian. You want some idiot always drunk off his ass and already has a criminal record in high school?” Yep, and he’s perfect.

The room reeked of a putrid smell, like a mix between rubbing alcohol and death. Biology, learn what makes up a fucking frog and you’re sure to succeed in life. Mickey had a disapproved scowl plastered onto his face, I noticed it from even at the back of the room. It’ll always make me smirk seeing Mickey at the front of the room, at a desk by himself next to the teacher, Mr. Weston. He always managed to score islands by himself at the front of the room, time after time screwing around making paper airplanes and ninja stars like a fucking twelve year old. Always made me smile.

Mr. Weston adjusted his big rimless glasses, coughed, and then drawled on with his spiel. “As usual, I've randomly paired you up with another student, whom will be your lab partner for today. And . . .” he sighed, looking directly at Mickey, “try to get along.” Mr. Weston shuffled through his paper sloppily, jostling them up so random papers stuck out every which way. He muttered something under his breath and threw the papers down on the desk, clawing trough them.

“This year would be great,” Mickey huffed, resting his chin in his hand. I bit my lip to keep from grinning ear to ear like an idiot. Mr. Weston ripped out a paper from the disheveled mound on his desk, and eyed Mickey.

“Brad and Ramona, Greg and Chris, Ian and Mickey, Stacy and Ashley . . .” he recited, eyes scanning the paper. I stared at the teacher, completely shocked. Mickey and I've never been lab partners before, much less when we were dating. Mickey turned his body slowly in his chair to look back at me. “Once with your partner, someone can go to the back and grab your tools while the other can come up front and grab a frog.”

Mickey and I locked eyes, and I held up my fist, my palm open underneath it, alluding we decide by rock, paper, scissors. He immediately brought his hands up to mimic mine, and we hit our fists down against our own palms three times. Mickey shot his fingers out to form scissors, while I made a fist, like a rock. He closed his eyes and even though he was across the room, I noticed a pulled out ‘Fuuuccckkkkk’ emit from his mouth. He had to go get the frog. With that, I got up and walked across the room to gather a metal tray with various scalpels and gouging tools. As I set up our lab on a random table near the back, I glanced up to check out Mickey’s ass. I was a horny teenager after all, and my boyfriend had nice ass. He pinched a lifeless frog by the legs, cringing as he held it up close to his face to examine it. Ashley, a gorgeous, hygienic blonde strutted up to the front as Mickey was heading in her direction. He narrowed his eyes at her, and put on his best nonchalant expression as he purposely ran into her, shoving a whole 'lotta dead frog into her face. I put the heel of my hand against my mouth to stifle my laughter, we both hated Ashley. She shrieked and backed up, her hands splayed out in front of her with her mouth agape.  
“What the hell, Mickey?”

“Better close that mouth before a frog crawls in it,” he smirked, maneuvering around her to walk back towards me. “Might wanna check your makeup, the frog juice smeared your Crayola marker.”

“You’re such a dick,” I remarked, chuckling slightly.

“You’d love that, wouldn't ya?” he grinned, playfully bumping my shoulder. Mickey set the frog on the metal platter set on top of some white medical paper. I pulled on my white latex gloves. 

“You wanna do the honors?” he questioned, handing me a scalpel. I sighed and took it from him, pressing the sharp blade into the puffy underside of the frog and slicing open the rubbery skin as Mickey held the legs down. Blood gushed from the incision and Mickey scrunched his tiny nose at it. I examined the room, everyone seemed to be focused on their own frogs. I slid my finger into the cut and gathered a glob of blood, painting a heart on the top of Mickey’s hand. The crimson heart was vibrant in color against the white latex background. He huffed out a laugh and let go of the frog’s legs, bringing his hand up to stare at the shape.

“You’re fucking demented,” he smiled, looking at the heart for a little while longer before rubbing the blood off.

“You like anyone?” Mandy giggled, chowing down on her sandwich across from me at the lunch table. I pressed my lips into a thin line. _Mickey, Mickey, Mickey . . ._

“I’m sure I do. I just have to figure out who.” _Mickey, Mickey, Mickey!_ My brain screamed. We've only been dating for a couple months, ever since social services caught up to Terry and the Milkovich brothers were forced to go to school after dropping out in the eighth grade, I've been friends with Mandy for a while now, but I hadn't met her brothers yet. In fact, I was actually dating someone at the time.

_“. . . and this is my locker, in case you need anything,” I stated, turning towards Mickey after I gave Mickey a quick tour of the school._

_“Ah, I’ll be fine,” he looked up at me through his eyelashes, bright, electric blue eyes making everything else in the world blur out, before adverting his gaze to somewhere behind me. “You have one angry motherfucker barreling towards you.”  
I furrowed my eyebrows and followed his stare. Sure enough, Roger Spikey, my boyfriend of a mere two weeks and already believes he owns me, stalks up to me._

_"Didn't see you at my football game last night," he spat, crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes and turned towards my locker, twisting the lock until it popped open with my combination. I had expected Mickey to leave, but surprisingly, he didn't. He stayed there, and even though Roger had a good couple inches on him, he didn't move an inch. Instead, Mickey stood there and sized Roger up._

_" 'cause I didn't come," I retort, grabbing my History text book._

_Completely ignoring my rebellious comment, I could tell he was scanning Mickey up and down. "Who the fuck is this little prick?"_

_"Mickey Milkovich, and you sir, are a massive douche." Mickey interjected plainly. This guy has some balls._

_"Oh, Milkovich. Mandy's brother. She's such a scrawny thing, anyone could just come along and beat her into the ground."_

_Apparently, Mickey was just as protective of Mandy as I was, and he immediately began to draw back his fist, rearing for a fight._

_"Mickey please-" I stopped him, grabbing his wrist and putting my hand on his shoulder. "Don't." Mickey flicked his eyes back and forth between Rodger and I before finally relaxing and dropping his arm, opting to throw on a snarl instead._

_"And Rodger," I begin as I released Mickey, "We're done. Fuck off." This was the last straw for me. Had been for a while now. He looked at me incredulously and stormed off down the hallway, knocking a few other students' books out of their arms, papers exploded out and fluttered to the ground._

_"You dated that guy?"_

_"Two weeks," I stated, slamming my locker closed. "Not anymore," I smiled, and felt Mickey's eyes follow me across the hall._

Mickey and I were sprawled out on the couch, watching one of the older 'Saw' movies. I laid behind him, shoving my nose in his raven hair and smelling the faint evergreen that lingered in the strands. Mickey was the little spoon, cradling the big bowl of popcorn as best he could with one hand as his right was intertwined with mine. I reached over Mickey's body to grab some popcorn, shaking my head at the horrifically bad special effects.

"Effects are such shit they're funny," I chuckle. Mickey didn't respond. "Mick?" I tested, still nothing. I reached over to set the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, leaning over to glance at Mickey's face. He was fast asleep, his cheek resting on our interlocked hands. I slowly eased up from behind Mickey, sliding my fingers out of his, making sure not to jostle him too much. Swinging my leg up over the back of the couch, I slid off and moved over to crouch in front of mickey. I kneeled there for a moment, basking in how comfortable and at peace he was. The hard lines of his features were softened out, and he looked like just a young boy again. I kissed him lightly at first, just a gentle peck. Over a few seconds I kissed him again and again until his eyelids peeled awake.

"What?" he mumbled, his face smashed into the couch cushion. I rubbed his back and twisted around to grab the TV remote, flicking the screen off.

"Let's go to bed," I whisper. Mickey groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He allowed me to grab his hand and pull him up, leading the way to my small, twin-sized bed. Sure it was tiny, but Mickey and I didn't sleep with any space between us anyway, so it really wasn't a problem. I slid in first, holding the blanket up so Mickey could snuggle up next to me. He really was beat, closing eyes yet again after settling down onto the mattress. His head was tilted into my chest, and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Goodnight Mick," I whispered, pressing a kiss onto the top of his head.

". . . night," his responded sleepily, his voice slightly muffled by my t-shirt. I smirked, classic high school sweethearts.

**Author's Note:**

> I am open for prompts, and the fics will be posted here on AO3 under this series. If you submit a prompt, please give me some time to be able to write it. Publishing times may very due to how busy I am, but I will try my best! Thanks for reading!


End file.
